The Fox and his Women
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: A collection of one shots between Naruto and other anime girls in the anime world. Warning: This collection of one shots will include the following, sex, yuri, blood (in later parts), and language. NaruXHarem Rewirte! Chapter 1 in progress


**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with other things. But I'm back! For this chapter, it will cover parts 1-3 of the harem I have for Naruto, and the first there are, Rukia, Shirayuki, and Hisana! I hope you enjoy in see you in parts 4-6!**

Chapter 1

Part 1 - Rukia

Naruto, the hero of Konoha, along with his friends, have been invitied to Karakura Town to celebreat their victory of the 4th Great Ninja War.

"Ah! This is the life, eh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he and his friends were at the beach.

"Tell me about it. We've never got a chance to relax when we were a team" Sasuke said.

"That was beacuse Kakashi-sensei always kept us busy" Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled.

"True. He always did have a mission for us. But now that we're adults, we don't have to do missions as a team anymore. Plus, you and Sakura got yourselfs to Jounin level. I got myself to Hokage" Sasuke said.

"Which was _my _dream" Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Get over it, Dobe. Your lucky that I even moved you and Sakura up to Jounin level" Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed.

"I guess I am" Naruto said.

*After the party*

Naruto and the girls said their goodbyes to the others, and they went to their home to get some rest.

"You know, Tsunade-chan. I never understood why you made Sasuke Hokage" Naruto said to one of his girlfriends.

Tsunade sighed.

"Hes a good man, Naruto. Besides, if you'd become Hokage, you would sleep all day and get nothing done" Tsunade said.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Naruto said.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. You have us, don't you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura, and smiled.

"Indeed I do" Naruto said.

"I even brought back your mother, and Sasuke's mother back to life. So be glad their here with us" Tsunade said.

Naruto turned to Kushina and Mikoto and smiled.

The two women blushed.

"Of course. Now, let's go home, shall we?" Naruto said as they went to their home.

*Later that night*

"Fuck me harder, Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as she felt Naruto's cock go in and out of her.

While Naruto was fucking Sakura, they heard the a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'll get it" Kushina said as she got up from her spot, and went to answer the door.

*At the door*

One of Naruto's old friends, Rukia. Was standing outside and tapping her foot.

"Ugh...if Naruto doesn't answer the door within the next five minutes, I'm gonna..." Rukia began, but noticed it was Kushina who opened the door.

"Rukia-chan! It's been awhile" Kushina said.

"K-Kushina-san?! Yes it has, but...why are you...naked?" Rukia asked, blushing.

Kushina looked at herself and looked back at her.

"Oh. Well, you'll just have to see for youself. But for now, do you want to come in and have some fun with me while they are doing "it"?" Kushina asked.

"As in "it" your talking about sex, aren't you? And you went us to do the same, but as lesbians" Rukia said.

Kushina giggled.

"Rukia-chan, your still as smart as you were 10 years ago" Kushina said.

Rukia sighed.

"All right. Let's get on with it. Besides, I've been wanting to have some fun, anyway. And I'm going to have my Zanpakuto out and join us later, alright?" Rukia asked as she walked in.

"Fine by me" Kushina said as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

Rukia sat on the couch, as Kushina got on top of her and kissed her on the lips.

Rukia had her eyes open, as Kushina kissed her, she looked down and saw her D-cup breasts touching her C-cup breasts.

Rukia moaned into the kiss as she felt Kushina touching her breasts.

Kushina broke the kiss, and smiled at her.

"Yours moans are so cute, Rukia-chan" Kushina said.

Rukia blushed.

"So, who was it, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as he came down, still naked.

Both Kushina and Rukia turned and saw Naruto standing there, and Rukia blushed even harder.

"Ah, Rukia-chan! It's been along time, hasn't it?" Naruto asked as he got closer.

Rukia nodded.

"It has. Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to join us?" Rukia asked.

Naruto smirked.

"That's what I like about you, Rukia-chan" Naruto said as he walked to them.

Rukia got on her knees, and licked the tip of Naruto's cock.

Naruto moaned as Rukia licked his member.

Kushina got up, and walked towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kushina, and they kissed each other on the lips.

Rukia continued to suck on Naruto's cock, while a clone of Kushina sat down next to her.

Rukia stopped sucking, and kissed the clone on the lips.

Both girl and clone moaned into the kiss.

The clone of Kushina broke the kiss, and licked and sucked Rukia's left breast while playing with the one on the right.

Rukia moaned as she watched the clone suck her breast.

Kushina made two more clones, as the second went to Rukia, and the third stayed with her master and Naruto.

When the second clone got to Rukia, she sat down next to her and let her suck her breast.

Rukia licked and sucked on the clones left breast, and she heard a moan come out of the clone.

Kushina got on her knees, and started to lick Naruto cock.

Naruto moaned as he felt his mother sucking his cock.

The first clone of Kushina stopped sucking Rukia's left breast, and looked down to her pussy.

Rukia stopped sucking on the second clones breast, and saw what the first clone was about to do.

The first clone puts a finger in Rukia's pussy and started to go in and out with it.

Rukia moaned as she watched the clone messing with her pussy.

The second clone has Rukia turn her head, and kissed her on the lips.

After a few minutes, Kushina had her ass facing Naruto.

"Come, Naru-kun. Your Kaa-chan is wanting your cock inside her" Kushina said as she shook her ass at him.

Naruto came towards her, and sticked his cock in her ass.

Kushina moaned as she felt her sons cock go in her.

As he fucked her, Naruto touched Kushina's breasts and he heard her cute moans.

"You are so cute, Kaa-chan" Naruto said.

Kushina blushed and moaned.

"T-Thank you. Your father never said that to me. He only said I was cute for my hair" Kushina said as she moaned.

Naruto smiled.

"Well, you won't have to worry about him anymore, since your with me now" Naruto said as his cock was about to cum.

"Kaa-chan! I'm about to cum!" Naruto said as he moaned.

"Cum, Naru-kun! Cum inside my pussy!" Kushina said as she moaned.

The two then cums together as Kushina clinched her ass on Naruto's knees so that she could take all of his cum.

Naruto got his cock out after the last cum has came inside of Kushina, and Rukia touched his cock and smiled.

"I hope you saved some for me, Naru-kun" Rukia said.

Naruto smiled.

"Of course I have, Rukia-chan" Naruto said as his cock got hard once again.

Rukia got on her knees, and started to suck on Naruto's cock.

Naruto moaned as he watched Rukia suck his cock.

Rukia let her tongue go around his cock, and after that, she kissed the tip of his cock.

"You are one lucky cock, to handle all of us girls" Rukia said as she giggled.

Naruto sighed.

"I hate it when you tease me like this..." Naruto said as he slapped himself.

Rukia giggled.

"I can't help it. You just...so handsome and cute! Your like a Fox!" Rukia said as she giggled.

Naruto twitched when he heard the word "Fox".

Rukia noticed this, and was worried for her friend.

"Naru? You okay?" Rukia asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's continue shall we, Rukia-chan?" Naruto asked.

Rukia blushed but nodded as she got on her knees and showed her ass to Naruto.

"Come, Naru-kun. Put your cock in my ass. I want to have your babbies" Rukia said.

Naruto smiled and walked over to her, and sticked his cock inside her ass.

Rukia moaned as she felt his cock in her.

Naruto then comes in and out, fast.

Rukia moaned louder as her boyfriend fucked her.

"Fells good doesn't it, Rukia-chan?" Naruto asked.

Rukia nodded.

"Yes...your cock is so good, Naru-kun!" Rukia said as she moaned.

Naruto let his cock go in and out faster and Rukia moaned louder as she felt his cock going as fast as it can.

Naruto toched Rukia's breasts, and licked them as he let his cock do it's work.

Rukia moaned as she was getting fucked hard.

"Rukia-chan! I'm about to cum!" Naruto said.

"Cum, Naru-kun! I want you to cum inside me!" Rukia said.

Rukia clinched her ass on to Naruto's knees so that she could take all of his cum.

After she took all the cum, Rukia laid on top of Naruto so that she could rest.

"I love you, Naruto" Rukia said as she snuggled against his neck.

"I love you too, Rukia" Naruto said as he holds her close to him.

Part 1 - Rukia End

* * *

Part 2 - Shirayuki

It's been 2 months since Naruto and the gang have been in Karakura Town, and they have so far enjoyed it.

Naruto and the others have been put in Karakura High, the school that Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu go to. And they did the best they could to keep their grades up since.

It was Rukia who introduced Ichigo and the others to Naruto and the gang, and they have been close friends since then.

Rukia also introduced her Zanpakuto to Naruto, and he liked the look of her, everything about her was beautiful in his opinon, she was completly white, and she eyes were ice blue, she had D-cup breasts, she had everything that Naruto loved.

It was another end for school, and Naruto and the gang just got out, and Naruto was carrying Rukia on his back since she hasn't been felling well for the last few days.

"Are you sure you okay, Rukia?" Ichigo asked worried for his friend.

Rukia coughed.

"Idiot, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a while and I'll be myself again" Rukia said.

Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I'm going to take her to the doctor to see whats wrong with her. She had been puking for the last few days. It's gotten me worried" Naruto said.

Rukia slapped Naruto on the head.

"Didn't you hear me, Idoit? I said I was fi-" Rukia got cut off as she felt like she was going to puke, again.

Kushina grabbed a bag, and Rukia puked in it.

"I'm coming with you" Ichigo said.

Naruto shurgged.

"Suit yourself" Naruto said.

*At the doctors*

Naruto and Ichigo were waiting outside the room Rukia is in, both worried about her.

"So, hows you family doing these days?" Naruto asked, trying to set up a conversation.

"Their fine. What about your friends and girlfriends?" Ichigo asked.

"Their fine as well" Naruto said.

Ichigo decided to get this off of his mind.

"You know, Naruto. I don't know how you do it" Ichigo said.

Naruto rasied a brow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean how do you get all of these women? Even Rukia is your girlfriend now" Ichigo said.

Naruto smirked.

"Does little Ichigo want to know how us men get girls and how we do "it" with them?" Naruto asked, playfully.

Ichigo blushed.

"S-Shut up, damn it!" Ichigo said.

Naruto chuckled.

"Relax, Ichigo. I'm just messin' with ya" Naruto said.

The nurse then came out of the room.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The nurse asked.

Naruto nodded.

"I am" Naruto said.

The nurse nodded and waved her hand to come in.

"Come with me, we have to talk about some things" The nurse said before going into the room.

Naruto raised his brow, but followed her and he closed the door behind him.

*Inside Rukia's room*

When Naruto got in the room, he saw Rukia half awake and he walked over to sit down next to her.

"Nar..uto?" Rukia asked sleeply.

"Yes it's me, Rukia. I'm here" Naruto said as he kiss her on the forhead.

Rukia blushed a little before she cried out in pain.

"R-Rukia?! Are you alright?!" Naruto asked.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about, Uzumaki-san. It seems that Kuchiki-san here is going to have twins, and they both have your blood" The nurse said.

"...I'm...going to be...a father?" Naruto asked.

The nurse nodded.

"You are. But for the next couple days, we're going to have Kuchiki-san in her, but she want her Zanpakuto to stay with you, and Shirayuki-san agreed to it. That is, if you want her too?" The nurse asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Of course. Where is she now?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm right here, Uzumaki-kun" Shirayuki said as she appered next to him.

Naruto blushed a little.

"S-Shirayuki-chan" Naruto said.

Shirayuki smiled at him.

"Well then, shall we go?" Shirayuki asked.

Naruto nodded but turned to Rukia one last time.

"I'll see you soon, Rukia-chan" Naruto said as he kiss her on the lips.

After he kissed her, Naruto and Shirayuki left to go to Naruto's place.

*Naruto's home*

When Naruto and Shirayuki went into Naruto's home, they saw the girls making out, which made Shirayuki blush.

The girls stopped when they heard them coming in.

"Naruto-kun? Who is this?" Ino asked as she looked at the beautiful woman beside him.

"This is Shirayuki. Shes Rukia's Zanpakuto. Bur Rukia wanted her to be with me while she is in the hospital" Naruto said.

"What's wrong with Rukia-chan?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Shes...pergnant" Naruto said.

"Whos children are they?" Temari asked.

Naruto blushed a little.

"Mine..." Naruto said.

Kushina came up to Naruto, and hugged him tightly, even though she was naked.

"K-Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Shut it, Naru-chan. Let me enjoy this moment" Kushina said.

Naruto blushed as he felt her breasts rubbing agains his chest.

After a few minutes, Kushina let go and went back to Mikoto and Tsunade.

"W-Well, me and Shirayuki are going to be in the hot tubs. If any of you want to come along, then you can come with us, or you can we until she has seattled down. Since this is her first time being out" Naruto said.

Kushina, Tsunade, Mikoto, Ino, Temari, Sakura, Anko, and Kuranei all looked at each other, before some came up.

And they were Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Temari.

Naruto rasied a brow at the two women who didn't step up.

"What about you two? Don't you want to come along?" Naruto asked.

Anko shook her head.

"No. We want to spend some time with ourselves, alone. We'll join after we're done" Anko said.

Naruto nodded.

"Very well. Come on, ladies. Lets get to the hot tubs" Naruto said.

Naruto and the girls that were with him, went to the hot tubs.

*Hot tubs*

Naruto was the first to step in the hot tubs as he got into the hot water, he found himself a good spot before Shirayuki came in, fully naked.

"You look very beautiful, Shirayuki-chan" Naruto said.

Shirayuki blushed before she steped in the hot tube. And Sakura moved a little so that she could sit besides Naruto.

After a while, some of the girls started to make out with each other, but Kushina and Mikoto stayed besides Naruto as they let Naruto touch their breasts, they moaned as he did.

Shirayuki blushed as she watched.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Shirayuki asked.

Naruto turned to her.

"Whats up, Shirayuki-chan?" Naruto asked as he still touched Kushina's and Mikoto's breasts.

"W-Well, I was wondering if we could have some sex" Shirayuki said as she blushed.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Why of course we can. But I want Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan to have sex with you first" Naruto said as the two women beside him blushed.

This also caused Shirayuki to blush, but she allowed it.

Kushina and Mikoto came over to Shirayuki, and Mikoto started sucking on Shirayuki's right breast, while Shirayuki and Kushina kissed each other on the lips.

Naruto watched as the girls had fun with themselves.

Shirayuki eyed him, and she blushed.

'H-Hes watching...I...found my new master...I'll show him how to use me later...but for now, I'm going to let myself enjoy this' Shirayuki thought to herself as she let herself enjoy the women before her.

After a few minutes of them making out, Kushina went down to Shirayuki's other breast and sucked on it while Mikoto still sucked on her right breast.

Shirayuki let out a moan as she let the two suck on her breasts.

"Oh god..." Shirayuki moaned.

Mikoto stopped sucking, and smiled at her.

"You like that, don't you?" Mikoto asked.

Shirayuki nodded.

"Yes...please...don't stop" Shirayuki said as she moaned.

Kushina and Mikoto smiled at her and motined Naruto to come to them.

Naruto came over to them and got ready to make out with Shirayuki.

"Is she ready?" Naruto asked the girls.

The two women nodded.

"Good. Lets get started then" Naruto said as he grabed his cock and puts it in Shirayuki's pussy.

Shirayuki let out a loud moan as she felt Naruto's cock go inside her.

As he went in and out, Naruto kissed Shirayuki on the lips.

Shirayuki moaned into the kiss as she felt his cock going as fast as it could.

After a few minutes, Naruto made two clones, and one stood to the right, while the other stood to the left.

Shirayuki looked to her left, and started sucking on the first clones cock.

The clone moaned as it watched Shirayuki sucking on his cock.

Shirayuki grabed the other clones cock and rubbed it as she was sucking on the other one.

As she was sucking the clones cock, Naruto sucked Shirayuki's right breast as he played with the one on the left, while he still had his cock inside her.

Shirayuki let out a moan while she sucked on the cocks that were beside her.

Naruto then took out his cock, and picks up Shirayuki and started to head towards the exit.

"Naruto-kun? Where are we going?" Shirayuki asked.

Naruto smiled at her.

"To my room. That why no one will be able to bother us" Naruto said.

Shirayuki blushed as they entered his room.

"Here we go" Naruto said putting Shirayuki down.

Shirayuki looked around, and noticed that his room smelled with cum.

'Probably from Rukia' Shirayuki thought.

Shirayuki then got on his bed, hands and kness, and motined Naruto to come foward.

"Come, Naruto-kun. I want you to have your cock in my ass" Shirayuki said.

Naruto did as he was told, and he heard a moan from Shirayuki in pleaseure.

And that's how it went for five hours.

*Afterwards*

While Naruto and Shirayuki kissed each other, Naruto's phone started to ring.

Naruto stopped to answer it.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun. I'm glad I didn't bother you" Rukia said.

Naruto's eyed went wide at the voice.

"R-Rukia?! Are you alright?!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I left the doctors a few hours ago. Hisana came to pick me up" Rukia said.

Naruto sighed in relife.

"Where are you now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm at home, in the Soul Society right now" Rukia said.

"I see. How am I supposed to get there?" Naruto asked.

"Shirayuki can get you here. After all, I heard that she is your weapon now" Rukia said with a smile.

Naruto blinked before looking at Shirayuki who blushed.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Well. I guess I'll be seeing you in a bit then" Naruto said.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon. Love you, Naruto" Rukia said.

"Love you too, Rukia" Naruto said as he hung up.

Shirayuki got up and went to him.

"So, are you ready to learn how to use me?" Shirayuki asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Let's get started" Naruto said.

Shirayuki smiled at him, before kissing him on the lips.

"I love you, Naruto-kun" Shirayuki said.

"I love you too, Shirayuki-chan" Naruto said.

The two then went to start Naruto's training.

Part 2 - Shirayuki End

* * *

Part 3 - Hisana

It's been 3 weeks since Naruto learned how to use Shirayuki, and being in the Soul Society.

Naruto was introduced to the Captains by Rukia, and she also introduced her sister Hisana to him as well.

Naruto liked the way Hisana looked. Like every other adult, she had D-cup breasts, she had puple eyes and black hair, like Rukia's, Naruto fell for her when they hung out together to get to know each other.

Rukia also introduced her bother-in-law, Byakuya, who to Naruto, seemed like a total jackass. It seemed like he didn't care much for Rukia or Hisana at all.

On one night, Naruto and Hisana went on a date since Byakuya had "meetings" to attend to. Naruto also spent time with Rukia and Hisana while Byakuya was out of the house. Hisana had fell for Naruto since then.

A few days after Byakuya heard Naruto and Hisana has been going on dates, he decided to have a talk with her and Rukia.

"What did you want to talk about, Baykuya?" Hisana asked as she helped Rukia sit down.

"About your boyfriend. That Uzumaki brat" Byakuya said.

Hisana's eyes twitched.

"He isn't a brat, Byakuya!" Hisana said defending Naruto.

Byakuya seemed to care less of what she thinked, he then continued with what he wanted to say.

"Do you love him, Hisana?" Byakuya asked.

Hisana blinked.

"Huh?" Hisana asked, confused.

"Do you love Uzumaki?" Byakuya asked again.

Hisana cheeks went red.

"I-I do, Byakuya. With all my heart. Hes been so kind to me and Rukia since you haven't been here. He even stayed for dinner. When your not here, of course" Hisana said as she looked at Rukia, who nodded.

"Nii-sama, I have something I need to say" Rukia said.

Byakuya looked at her.

"What is it, child?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia blushed.

"P-Please promise you won't be mad?" Rukia asked as Hisana took her hand for support.

Byakuya nodded.

"I promise. Now, what is it?" Byakuya asked.

"I-I'm pregnant" Rukia said.

Byakuya's eyes widen.

"Whos child is it?" Byakuya asked coldly.

Rukia shook in fear a bit.

"N-Naruto's" Rukia said.

Byakuya got up, and left to go find Naruto.

"Byakuya! Where are you going?!" Hisana asked.

Byakuya stopped before facing her.

"I'm going to go find Uzumaki" Byakuya said before leaving.

"Byakuya! Wait, damn it!" Hisana yelled after him, but he didn't hear her.

Hisana then felt tears on Rukia's cheeks.

"Rukia? Whats wrong?" Hisana asked worried for her sister.

"H-Hes going to kill Naruto" Rukia choked out.

Hisana's eyes went wide, but she then got up and ran to where Naruto was.

'I gotta get to Naruto-kun before Byakuya does!' Hisana thought as she ran.

*With Naruto*

Naruto moaned as Tsunade was sucking on his cock.

"Mmm...yes, Tsunade. Don't stop. That fells to good" Naruto said with a moan.

Tsunade blushed but kept on sucking to please her boyfriend even more.

Shirayuki and Sakura kissed each other as they watched this.

Kushina and Temari were next to Naruto, while Ino, Hinata, Mikoto, Anko, and Kurenai, were behind him resting their breasts on the couch while they were kissing each other.

Naruto turned and started kissing Temari on the lips, while Kushina hleped Tsunade with his cock.

After a few minutes, Naruto heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this late of a night? Come in!" Naruto said.

Hisana came in but when she saw what was going on, she blushed and quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Hisana? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked as he let the girls continue doing their thing.

Hisana sat down next to him.

"N-Naruto-kun, Byakuya is on his way. He knows about the twins" Hisana said.

"Rukia told him, didn't she?" Naruto asked.

Hisana nodded.

"Where is she right now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm right here, Naruto-kun" Rukia said as she came in.

Naruto sighed.

"Oh thank god. That jackass of a bother hasn't killed you" Naruto said.

Rukia blushed as she sat down next to him since Temari was helping with Kushina and Tsunade with his cock.

"Did you need anything else, Hisana?" Naruto asked.

Hisana blushed.

"W-Well, I was wondering if we could...have some fun" Hisana said.

Naruto smiled.

"Of course. Rukia, help Hisana get her clothes off and suck on her breasts for me, would ya?" Naruto asked.

Rukia nodded before she went over to Hisana, and started to take her clothes off.

Hisana blushed as she watched as her sister suck on her breasts.

A knock on the door was heard.

Naruto looked towards the door, and sighed.

"That must be him" Naruto said.

"What are you going to do, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Hm...lets see, I could call Ichigo and have him come down here and get Byakuya of my back, or Kenpachi. What do you girls think?" Naruto asked.

The girls thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Ichigo" They all said together.

Naruto chuckled when he heard them.

"Kenpachi is way to scary, Naruto-kun! He fights only to kill!" Hisana said as she moaned when she felt Rukia playing with her pussy.

Naruto then heard a voice on the other line.

"I swear, if you calling about Rukia again Renji, I will kill fucking kill you, you pervert" Ichigo said.

Naruto sweatdropped.

'Well, he got the pervert part right. That is how Renji is' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hello, Ichigo" Naruto said.

"N-Naruto?! Sorry, thought you were Renji. Whats up?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I have a problem...it involes Byakuya" Naruto began.

Ichigo sighed.

"Him, again? I'll be right there" Ichigo said as he hung up.

*With Ichigo*

Ichigo puts his phone in his pocket, and sighs.

"Nii-chan?" A woman asked.

Ichigo looks at her.

"What is it, Kiyomi?" Ichigo asked.

"W-Was that Naruto-kun?" Kiymoi asked blushing.

Ichigo nodded.

"It was. And it seems like Byakuya is bothering him again" Ichigo said.

"Ah...Byakuya again?" Kiymoi asked.

Kiymoi Kurosaki (OC) is Ichigo's twin sister. She had D-cup breasts, and she had orange hair, like Ichigo. She also punches or kicks her father every time he tried to grab her breasts, (or her ass), Kiymoi hated their perverted of a father just as must as Ichigo did.

"Well, I should get going before Byakuya kills him" Ichigo said as he disappered.

Kiymoi smiled at her sister.

"Nii-chan really cares for him. It's sad that she hasn't shown him her true form yet, fufufu" Kiymoi said as she giggled.

*With Naruto*

Naruto moaned as he let Hisana and Rukia suck on his cock.

"Yes...thats it, girls..." Naruto said as he moaned.

Hisana and Rukia blushed, but kept on sucking their boyfriends cock.

A knock was heard on the door.

Naruto turned towards it, and went to open it, and saw that Ichigo was standing there.

"Hey, Naruto. I took care of Byakuya" Ichigo said.

"Thanks, Ichigo. That helps me a lot" Naruto said.

Ichigo nodded before seeing that he was naked.

"N-Naruto? Why are you naked?" Ichigo asked in a female voice.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Doesn't you old man do this all the time?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo sweatdropped.

'He's right, he does...' Ichigo thought to herself.

"By the way, Ichigo you can turn into your girl form, now. I've known for quite a while" Naruto said.

Ichigo sighed before she turned into her real self.

"Did my old man tell you?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"No. Masaki did" Naruto said.

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"K-Kaa-chan told you?" Ichigo asked with a blush.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes. And must I say, you have really cute breasts, Ichi-chan" Naruto said as he smiled at her.

Ichigo's blush darkend.

"T-Thank you" Ichigo said.

Like any other adult, Ichigo had D-cup breasts, and she still had her orange hair and brown eyes.

Naruto sat down, and let Hisana get on top of him, and started to moan as he let it in and out.

"So, is there anything else you need?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo blushed.

"W-Well, I was wondering if I could join your team" Ichigo said.

Naruto nodded.

"Of course you can. Just let me finish with Hisana, then I'll tell you everything you need to know" Naruto said.

Ichigo blushed but nodded.

"Harder, Naruto-kun! Harder!" Hisana said as she moaned.

"My, your a horny girl aren't you, Hisana-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hisana nodded.

"Yes, but I'm only yours, Naruto-kun. No one elses" Hisana said.

Naruto smiled at her before Hisana felt his cock twich in her.

"I'm about to cum, Hisana-chan" Naruto said one of his lovers.

"Cum, Naruto-kun. I want to have your babies" Hisana said.

Naruto then cums inside of Hisana, and Hisana claps her ass to his knees so she could take all of his cum.

*Later that night*

Naruto puts Hisana onto her bed.

"I'll see you in the morning, my love" Naruto said as he kissed Hisana on the lips.

As he was about to leave, Naruto felt Hisana touching his arm.

"Please stay, Naruto-kun. I want you to make love to me more" Hisana said.

Naruto nodded and sat down next to her.

Hisana got up, and licked Naruto's cock.

Naruto moaned as felt her.

After a few minutes of licking, Hisana then puts it in her pussy.

Hisana moaned as she felt his cock go inside her.

"I love you, Naruto-kun" Hisana said as she moaned.

"I love you too, Hisana-chan" Naruto said as he went in and out fast.

And this continued for six hours.

Part 3 - Hisana End

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed parts 1-3! I'm also going to being my wirting on a NarutoXHighSchool DxD! The paring will be NarutoXRias! I will see you all then!**


End file.
